1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to test technology, and more particularly to a test board and a method for testing rotation speed of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing rotation speed of a fan connected to a test board, a controller of the test board transmits a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal to the fan to control rotation of the fan. Then the fan transmits a tachometer (TACH) signal to the controller, and the controller analyzes the TACH signal to obtain information in relation to the rotation speed of the fan. However, a program is needed to read the information in relation to the rotation speed received by the controller, and convert the information into figures and display the figures to users on a display device. In such a manner, users cannot see test result (the rotation speed) directly on the test board.